


Drinking Companion

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Harvey (1950), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: After my crossover with the killer rabbit, I was thinking of rabbit crossovers and of course I had to doHarvey.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 5





	Drinking Companion

He glanced up as the door to the Jingshi burst open. “Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, look who I found. Ha ha ha, you can’t look because you can’t see him.” 

Wei WuXian’s companion towered over him. Lan Zhan took a moment to appreciate how the Lan blue robes looked against his fur. He nodded. “Harvey.” 

Wei WuXian’s jaw dropped. “Hey, how come you can say his name properly when I can’t?” 

Harvey, who did look fantastic in the robes, grinned a very wide grin. “Lan Zhan.” 

Wei WuXian glanced between the two of them. “You know each other?” 

“Best friend from childhood. He comforted me after my mother died,” Lan Zhan replied. 

Wei WuXian’s eyes narrowed. “And he just happened to turn up on the rooftop with Emperor’s Smile?” 

“I thought you’d enjoy a drinking companion.” 

Wei WuXian pointed upwards. “So you sent me a man-shaped rabbit?” 

“Not rabbit. Pukah,” Lan Zhan explained.

“Not the point! I thought he was a creature. I almost killed him. Do you know I almost killed him?”

Lan Zhan merely gave him a look.

“Well, I could have, you know, if he hadn’t been wearing a robe and offering me Emperor’s Smile.”

“Wei WuXian is intelligent. I knew Harvey was safe with him.” 

Wei WuXian put a hand over his face. “Next time warn me first, alright?” 

Lan Zhan nodded. It was a reasonable request. “I just thought you’d done enough drinking with only the moon and your shadow as companion.” 

“Well, that’s perfectly reasonable … hey! What?”

**Author's Note:**

> That last bit is from a poem [“Drinking Alone under the Moon”](http://afe.easia.columbia.edu/at/libo/lb04.html) by Li Bai.


End file.
